OTP 30 Day Challenge: UKUS
by JM Smith
Summary: I'm doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge with UKUS, I have not planed any mature content but later entries might include some so I have rated the M. UKxUS. Please Review. Fave if you like it.


Please **Review**

OTP 30 Day Challenge: Day 1 Holding hands

* * *

Friday 28th October 2016

America, despite what he said had never been one for horror films. Sure, he liked them, watched them all the time, thrusted terrible American horror trash in my face time and time again, but this all just came down to something that I knew which he would never admit. He was terrified by them. He watched them because he thought it made him look 'cool' and 'macho' and 'fearless'. It's so stupid I actually find it laughable.

So. This Friday night was like any other Friday night at this time of year. When the Insufferable twit invited me over to see a 'Totally awesome new horror film that his people had just made' as usual, I turned him down, but then again, as usual, he persisted to follow me and plea to me until I agreed.

We settled onto his Green settee with a blanket and some cushions and he compiled the area around us with Junk food and popcorn.

"Dude, I saw the trailer for this a few months ago. It looks Awesome!"

"Mmmhmm" I hummed, The thought had never really occurred to me before, but he said that every time I came over. Did he plan to invite me from the second he saw the trailer or am I just his last minute back up choice? And besides that why did that thought make me so sad? I would be glad if he asked someone else to come over and watch this dribble rather than bothering me.

"Lighten up dude, You'll like this one!"

I laughed

"And how many times have I heard that?"

He rolled his eyes at me and pressed the play button, instantly tucking in to his popcorn. For the next few hours I sat in silence barely paying enough attention to pick holes in the plot...and The acting... And the effects...and Th- You get the point. I did however watch America closely, every time there was a cheap jump scare he jumped, every time there was an 'Atmospheric' moment he was immersed enough to stop eating, which in itself was a miracle for him. By the end he was fidgeting in his seat, sneaking glances behind him and around the room. Once again, he had scared himself to the point of paranoia, but just how scared was he and better yet, how could I use this to my advantage? I smirked at the thought and that's when I remembered that there was a haunted house open in town, set up for Halloween. Tonight I was going to have some fun for a change.

I stood up and stretched with a yawn. America Jumped Junk food wrappers spreading across the floor below him as soon as I did.

"Yo-you're not going to bed already are you?!" I looked back at him and he cleared his throat in an attempt to cover up the squeal in his voice. I took my trench coat off of a near by chair and slid it on to my arms.

"No, we've got somewhere to go remember?" He looked confused for a moment, but then he stood up and followed me to the door. As expected he thought he had forgotten about something so he just played along rather than fessing up that he didn't have a clue what I was talking about and making him self look like an even bigger idiot than he already was.

After quickly getting our shoes on we got in the car and headed off, I continued to keep a close eye on him throughout the drive. He shuffled in his seat peering around in the dark outside. He was still freaked, perfect.

I parked up in a near by road and walked towards the building, America cluelessly walking along behind. When the building came in sight I heard a small gasp come from behind me, it seemed he had caught on.

"Ready?" I asked looking back. He smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Yeah...Sure..."

With that I continued through the big double doors. On the inside there was a man in a booth, I handed him the money for the two of us and he smiled and directed up through a door.

"Enjoy" He chirped.

The beginning was mild enough. A long hallway that looked like it belonged in a school or a hospital ward stretched into the darkness, an unknown liquid seeping out from underneath some of the doors. Even that was enough to make America visibly shiver, but it wasn't enough. I approached one of the doors and went to open the door.

"Iggy don't!" I wanted to scold him for using that godawful pet name, but now wasn't the time.

"Why?" I asked acting completely oblivious to his fear. His mouth opened for a moment and nothing came out.

"It's... I should go first! I wouldn't want you getting scared?!" He grinned clearly pleased with his own cover-up.

"Oh, how heroic of you" I rolled my eyes.

"Please, do go ahead" I gestured to the door and he gulped before hesitantly reaching for the handle. He turned it slowly, looking back at me once it clicked.

"Well?" I said.

"Right...Just...Making Sure you're ready" He quickly pulled the handle and no sooner than he did, did he come flying backwards with a squeal as a tied up 'corpse' swung from the ceiling. He scattered backwards trying to get as far away from the door as possible. That is until he remembered I was there. He Laughed.

"I tripped..." I held back the urge to laugh as he got back to his feet.

"So? Where next?"

He looked down the hallway.

"How about we we just keep walking that way?" He pointed and pretended that nether of us heard his stutter.

"Ok"

He sped up his pace so he could be in front, he was still so childish when he got scared. I was wondering if the rooms were the only thing to this haunted house, we'd been walking for a while and there was nothing, just black. America seemed to have actually calmed down, he turned like he was going to say something. Just then, a sharp-clawed 'creature' pounced out of the wall and America yelped and ran down the hallway. I couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. I Burst, practically crying. Looking up at the dummy monster it looked quite familiar. It seemed to be modelled after the creature from the movie we'd watched. I finally managed to stop laughing when I realized that America was gone.

"America!" I called down the hall, but there was no reply. I started walking after him down the hall"

"America!" Nothing. Was he playing games with me?

"America!" I called again, I was getting a little worried, not because of the house of course. Because I knew America couldn't handle being alone when he was scared and he wasn't answering me. Had he hurt himself?"

"America!" Still no reply, I picked up my pace. Maybe he'd fallen over? Or fell into something.

"America!" I panicked, my heart racing in my chest, he was gone, he- I heard a soft moan echo from down the hallway.

"A-America?" I Walked towards the direction of the moaning hoping it was him and not just some haunted house trick. As I drew closer to the source the moans grew a little louder, It almost sounded like someone was...Crying?

There was a figure hunched over on the floor holding its head for dear life. It was America.

"America?" He screamed and jumped back.

"America it's just me...Are You, Crying?..." He faced away from me.

"N-no" He sniffed "I-I just..."

"Al..." I crouched down beside him. Starting to feel a little guilty for bringing him here.

"It's fine if you're scared, besides, it's not like I haven't seen you cry before..." He looked at me with a tear stained face.

"I...Fine! I'm scared ok?!...I Didn't want to say because I'm a hero and heroes don't get scared!..." I sighed.

"Al...It's Fine, even heroes get scared sometimes...Want To carry on and get out of here?" He looked around and clenched his hands.

"I don't want to move from this spot, this place is too freaky dude..." Was he really that scared?

"Come on... Would it help if I hold your hand?..." I held my hand out to him and there was a still silence between us before he nodded and took it. I helped him back to his feet and Guided him through the dark. His hand was warm and he was gentaly squeezing mine, I just hoped he couldn't feel my heart beating. Soon enough we found the exit and America hurried to the car pulling me along behind him.

"Are you gunna open the doors?" He asked.

"I would, if you'd let go of my hand for a minute..." He instantly let go and pushed his hands into his pockets blushing.

"Sorry..." I unlocked the door and held it open for him before walking round to the drivers side of the car and getting in myself.

The drive home was quiet and awkward, about half way I tried to break the silence by talking to him.

"I'm sorry for bringing you there..." America looked at me confused.

"But we had agreed to go hadn't we?" I sighed, I had to fess up.

"No, I pretended we did because I wanted to scare you... I didn't realize it affected you this much..." He gawked at me and I waited, mentally begging him to talk. He was mad at me and he had every right to be.

"Iggy" I looked at him out the corner of my eye and to my surprise he was smiling, laughing in fact.

"What is so funny?" Talk about mood swings.

"You totally got me, dude that was awesome!" I grinned, this coming from someone who broke down crying just 20 minutes earlier because he was so terrified. I guess he really did enjoy being scared. Or so I thought anyway, Until we got home. I was just settling in to bed when my door creaked open.

"Yo Arthur you awake" America whispered from the hallway.

"Yeah" I mumbled shielding my eyes from the light penetrating my room.

"Can...Can I sleep in your bed tonight?..." I smiled, when would this boy grow up?

"...Sure, Climb in..." Alfred leapt in next to me shaking the bed and snuggled up unusually close. I shifted awkwardly, but he was already asleep. I chuckled to myself. Why did he have to be so cute?

END

* * *

Ok So I'm attempting the 30 day OTP challenge. I will not upload one everyday but I will try to get them up as quickly as possible and upload them as new chapters.

This was a bit rushed so I might update it later, but it's 3 in the morning and I need to sleep. Also I just checked and the 28th of October is actually a Friday this year... Weird.

Anyway please Follow and **review** and I will see you on Day 2.


End file.
